


Chases and Slips

by zeroofspades8796



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Chases, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroofspades8796/pseuds/zeroofspades8796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku's headphones get stolen and the thief leaves him clues to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chases and Slips

The harsh light barraged my eyes when I opened them. I fell asleep on the train again. As I stepped onto the platform I scrolled through my mp3 playlist and pulled on my headphones…….Or at least that’s what I would’ve done if I wasn’t panicking. I realized that I didn’t have them on. I quickly turned to jump back into the train but it was already pulling away.  
“Damn.” I muttered under my breath. I slumped down and lay across the cold tiles of the station platform. The night sky seemed unusually vibrant. Normally all the lights of Shibuya would flood out the light of the stars. On some days even the moon seemed blurry but right at this moment everything was clear as could be. It was like I’d taken my first sight through brand new prescription lenses. Half of me wanted to sit there and enjoy the bliss of the moment but the other half was worried about my headphones. Most people would mock me and say they’re not as important as I act like they are but to me they’re beyond priceless. I have many reasons behind my connection to them. I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. I sat up and found a small square of paper.  
It read: Hey there kiddo, if you want your precious “item(s)” back then you’ll have to play a little game. It’s a simple one really. All you have to do is read the puzzle to find a location. At each place there’ll be another slip of paper with another riddle. Once you get to the end of the trail you’ll get what belongs to you.”  
As fed up with games as I was I chose to participate. I just hoped this game wouldn’t take up another four weeks of my life.  
At the bottom of the paper there was a short phrase: “Find the dogs of Spain.”  
Just for the record I spent about ten minutes pacing the platform until I noticed a wrapper that fell from a trash bin. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me after seeing the wrapper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This series will be comprised of mini chapters.


End file.
